Fafnir
Fafnir is one of the Five Great Dragon Kings. He is the Golden Dragon known as the Gigantis Dragon. Appearance Fafnir is a golden Western Dragon that is more than 10 meters tall, who lacks a pair of wings that grow on his back unlike the usual Western Dragon, and has a horn on the tip of his nose. In his first appearance, Fafnir had a pair of Asia's panties on his horn. Personality Little is known of Fafnir's personality due to him being sealed in Azazel's Artificial Sacred Gear, as well as the fact that there are very few instances of him being described. As mentioned by Sona, Fafnir has a tendency to collect treasures throughout the world. In his first appearance, Fafnir is revealed to be a perverted Dragon with a fetish for panties, sniffing them and referring to them as "treasures". According to Ddraig and Albion, Fafnir wasn't as perverted in the past as he is right now. History Not much is known about Fafnir except that he was previously killed by the original Siegfried who wielded the Demon Sword Gram but was later revived by the Norse Gods. Prior to the series, he made a contract with Azazel to aide him in his Sacred Gear research by allowing himself to be sealed inside Azazel's Artificial Sacred Gear. Plot Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor In Volume 4, Azazel reveals that he made a pact with Fafnir to be sealed inside his Artificial Sacred Gear, the "Down Fall Dragon Spear". The Heroic Oppai Dragon In Volume 10, Ddraig privately contacted Azazel through Fafnir's jewel to ask him to search for a Dragon Counsellor as he has been crying unconsciously. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions It was revealed in Volume 14 that he had made a pact with Asia after being freed of his contract with Azazel. He helped awaken Ddraig from his slumber with the help of Vritra during the battle between Khaos Brigade and the members of the Occult Research Club and the Student Council. In Volume 15, he is shown to be in the indoor pool of the Hyoudou Residence while having both Ophis and Rassei seated on his head. After standing in the pool next to Asia he commented on wanting to drink the pool water she had been in after he saw her in her swimsuit. In Volume 16, Fafnir participated in the battle against Crom Cruach, but demanded Asia's school swimsuit first as payment for their pact. He provided the replica of the magical bullet, Tathlum, that Azazel gave to him as payment for their previous pact to be used against Crom Cruach. Fafnir, together with Vritra, was asked by Ddraig and Albion in Volume 17 for help to convince the past possessors of Divine Dividing into helping them. It was later revealed that they were able to convince the past possessors and it was Fafnir who greatly contributed in the cause by introducing the wonders of panties to the past possessors. After being summoned by Asia to help them in the battle against the mass-produced Evil Dragon, Fafnir appeared wearing a chef's hat with equipments and props used in a cooking show. He then cooked an original recipe of his, "Diavola Asia-tan Fried Panty" and was able to captivate the hearts of the mass-produced Evil Dragons with some of them even crying. Powers & Abilities Immense Strength: As one of the Five Great Dragon Kings, Fafnir is very powerful. Golden Aura: In his first shown battle, Fafnir released a golden block of aura from his mouth that extinguished Grendel’s flame, showing the ability to negate the power of his enemies. The Golden Aura can also be used to help store treasures that is given or collected by Fafnir. Treasure Summoning: In his battle with Rizevim Livan Lucifer, Fafnir displayed the ability to summon his treasure trove of legendary weapons and also use their abilities. He summons them from his mouth. Trivia * In Norse Mythology, Fafnir was originally born as a dwarf who turned into a dragon because of a curse. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dragon Category:Dragon King Category:Mythological Figures Category:DxD